ps238fandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 02 - Student from Beyond the Stars
Issue 2: Student from Beyond the Stars First publish on the web from 02/02/2007 to 03/28/2007 Number of pages: 24 Synopsis Characters Faculty *Herschel Clay *Miss Kyle *Miss Evvers (Excelsior P.S. Teacher) *Principal Cranston *Doctor Positron *Doctor Newby *Vashti Impira *Alice Oberon *Coach Rockslide Students *Prospero *Suzi Fusion *Ron Peterson *Emerald Gauntlet junior Others Prospero Translationshttp://forcesinbalance.livejournal.com/651.html The "language" speak by Prospero is what is called Wingdinglish, meaning that it is written in english but using a font not based in the roman alphabet. In the case of Prospero the font used is called "Camouflage" and can be found in many a site, like this one. *Page 3, Panel 5: If you can read this, it means you've discovered what font I've used for our little alien friend's language. Sadly, it would spoil a lot of the story for you to know what's going on, so I can't type what he's really saying. *Page 4, Panel 2: Hee hee hee hee! *Page 6, Panel 5: Hee hee hee hee! *Page 9, Panel 1: Dis is da mighty Favog. How many in your party? (Translator's Note: This is a Saturday Night Live Muppets reference.). **Panel 6: Hee hee hee hee! *Page 19 Panel 3: Prospero: You're still translating this stuff? Well, I might as well give you something useful in the future. Maybe I'll do a recipe or something. **Panel 4: Mech: We are the Knights Who Say Ni. **Panel 5: Prospero: I'm looking for a shrubbery. **Panel 6: Mech: Spam *Page 22, Panel 2:And now the Top Secret Recipes version of great American cooking, or snickerdoodles. **Panel 3: One half cup butter--softened, one half cup granulated sugar, one third cup brown sugar, one egg, one half teaspoon vanilla, one and one hlaf cups flour, one quarter teaspoon salt, one half teaspoon baking soda, one quarter teaspoon cream of tartar. Topping: two tablespoons granulated sugar, one teaspoon cinnamon. **Panel 4: In a large bowl, cream together the butter and sugars with an electric mixer on high speed. Add the egg and vanilla and beat until smooth. In another bowl, combie the flour, salt, baking soda, and cream of tartar. Pour the dry ingredients into the wet ingredients and mix well. Preheat oven to three hundred degrees while you let the dough rest for blank to blank minutes in the refrigerator. **Panel 5: In a small bowl, combine the sugar with the cinnamon for the topping. Take about two and a half tablespoons of the dough and roll it into a ball. Roll this dough in the cinnamon/sugar mixture and press it onto an ungreased cookie sheet. Repeat for the remaining cookies. Bake the cookies for twelve to fourteen minutes and no more. The cookies may seem undercooked, but will continue to develop after they are removed from the oven. When the cookies have cooled, they should be soft and chewy in the middle. **Panel 6: BOOM! Trivia *Names sugested for Prospero by the students when Cranston ask their opinion on the matter: ET, Zim, Buzz Lightyear, Marvin, Super Alien, Jar-Jar, Yoda, Green Bean, Kermit, Space Boy, Cosmo and Zerg. Continuity First Appareance *Prospero *Statue in honor to Argo, the world's greatest metacanine. *Doctor Positron *Coach Rockslide References Category:Issues